Dark Hair
by duguqingxia
Summary: AU. Harry had a secret that he was interested in black-haired men. But that was the very tiny secret of all his secrets. Longer summary inside. Harrymort, Snarry, Sirius/Regulus, Severus/Lily. COMPLETE.


**Disclaim:**

Not mine of course.

 **Longer summary:**

Severus was told that Lily was his wife and Harry was their son. How could that be possible? Well, maybe Merlin just opened his eyes after so many years and let his dream come true. But he had no idea that he could not deal with this ten-year-old Harry. He realized that Harry had an odd obsession with every dark-haired man, Regulus especially. Things changed when he was going to marry his brother. Before everything lost control, Harry found a black-haired teen whose name was Cedric. Where did all these absurd obsessions come from? There were filthy secrets behind surface. No one ever knew, except Voldemort.

* * *

Severus woke up and found himself sleeping on a sofa with his book half-open. So where did he leave off…Wait. This was not his dungeon. Wait. Wait. He should be dying! That snake! Nagini! Woods was burning quietly in the black marble fireplace, making him wonder whether it was a dream.

He raised his head. Above the fireplace, his not-so-beautiful mother glanced at him through her portrait. "Don't push yourself hard, son." "I won't." He said briefly and rose up.

He left his study and walked down stairs. It must be Prince Manor. He slid in his bedroom only to find out that was not his bedroom.

Okay, calm down Severus, he thought to himself, so did anyone bother to tell him, whatever happened during or after the war, what the hell Harry Bloody Potter was doing in Prince Manor! There were his photos of childhood posted on the wall, everywhere. But he looked…quite different. Longer hair, no glasses. Above all, no scar.

Some paintings lay on his desk. To be honest, it never occurred to him that Potter had a gift on drawing. Oh, that is Sirius Black…"What are you doing in my bedroom, father?" Severus turned around, only to find a ten-year-old Potter staring at him with suspicions. "Merlin…" Harry murmured, looked at his table.

When they fell into awkward silence, a female voice suddenly said: "Severus?" "He is here, mother." Came in the green-eyed witch. Severus could not believe what he saw. "Glad to see you two together." Lily smiled with satisfaction. "Can't find you anywhere, I am worried." She approached to Severus, "Feel good now, dear?" Then she kissed him gently. Too soft, too imitating to be true. He could do nothing but nod.

"Harry," Lily turned to Harry, "Regulus had good news to announce." The moment Harry heard "Regulus", he ran out. "He really likes Regulus, doesn't he?" Lily whispered lightly in his ears, arms around his waist, and led him to the living room. Suddenly Severus realized that the portrait should be Regulus instead of Sirius Black.

"Morning Ray." "Morning Harry." Harry hugged him and smiled,"Good news?" "I am going to marry Sirius." Harry was not happy as expected. Instead, his smile disappeared. "Marry Sirius." He repeated without emotions and let Regulus go. "Yes…Harry? What's wrong?" Harry peered at him:" Well, nothing essential. Congratulations."

Behind Harry, Lily held Severus tightly. And now Regulus became worried:"Harry? Is that because I am gay? Or he's my brother?" "No, no." Harry spoke too lightly to be heard. Regulus gave him a hug: "Listen, Harry. You are my godson and it will never change. I still love you, even if I have children of my own." "It is so nice of you to say so, Regulus."

"Where is Sirius then?" Lily asked. "It's about Christmas." Regulus blushed a little, "So I am going to give him something…private." "If you excuse me…"Harry interrupted and walked away.

When he turned back one hour later, to his surprise, Regulus was still there waiting. "Don't you know that you misbehaved?" Lily said in disapproval. "I am sorry." He said quietly with a shy smile, "Don't worry, Regulus. I can't be better. You may leave, or Sirius would be impatient just as he normally do." "Thank you, Harry, for your understanding…And who is this?" 'Ced?" Harry turned around, "Yes, this is my friend Cedric Diggory."

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

 _So it was not Regulus either. So what the hell could he be? The man with long black hair. That man in his dreams looked at him with deep love in his eyes. He had thought about James and Sirius until he met Regulus. However it was still wrong. He_ _had no time to be wrong again_ _! But sometimes he felt strange. His father had long black hair as well, but he never liked his father_ _…_ _especially when he was with mother_ _…_ _There was no i_ _ntimacy_ _between his parents and him. But would it be_ _jealous..._ _What the hell do you think of! He_ _'_ _s your father! Then a voice broke his_ _thought:" Hello_ _there._ _"_ _Harry looked up and met a pair of dark pupils._

 ** _-End of Flash Back-_**

"Cedric?" "Oh Harry, I have to go, otherwise my father would worry about me." Cedric stood up,"We will meet again after your eleventh birthday. At Hogwarts, you must know that." "Yes, definitely." Harry said without any hesitation.

When Cedric left, Harry announced:" I shall go to Hogwarts, mother." Then he stood up and walked away. "So at first he is not going to Hogwarts?" Severus questioned. "Don't you forget, Severus? He said he preferred Durmstrang."

"Any help, Harry?" Lily said softly. "No, thanks, mother." Harry fetched himself another book, "Actually you should know better to step inside. The bookstore is already overcrowded enough." "Glad to see you here, Severus and…" A voice paused a little and said, "Lily. Here you are, little Harry. " Harry looked at Lucius without much patience:" To be honest..."

Suddenly he noticed someone standing behind Lucius. Harry too shocked at what he saw, his books fell from his arms, making a huge mess. "You do love to see me, right?" Lucius teased the boy and he paid no attention to this. Severus found him strange and turned around to find what's wrong.

That man just stood there, smiling harmlessly. His long dark hair shone under the bright sunlight of this sweet afternoon. He looked at him with deep love, those pupils like expensive black diamonds. It's him. He knew it.

Harry squeezed out the crowd and walked towards him until he was in front of that man. He lowered his head, his eyes always focusing on Harry. Harry stood on his tiptoe and leaned forward. Smile on that man's face deepened. Harry whispered into his ear with relief:" Found you."

 _Secrets behind surface, like iceberg_ _beneath_ _sea._

 ** _-Secrets Unknown-_**

" _Hello, Harry Potter._ _"_ _A man in grey robe greeted him._ _"_ _Hello. But not to be offensive, who are you?_ _"_ _" I_ _am Death._ _"_ _The man_ _laughed_ _, but Harry was not_ _amused:" Death_ _?_ _"_

 _Death_ _nodded:" Yes_ _. Though it might skip your notice, it is true_ _that_ _you_ _'_ _ve collected all three deathly hollows, the wand, the stone and the cloak, which means I could realize one of you wishes._ _"_ _Death paused a little,_ _"_ _Or you could give up the chance_ _…_ _Choice is yours._ _"_

 _Death is greedy, not generous. Not generous at all. There must be traps inside, Harry told himself. However, before he rejected, he heard some broken words that he heard once and never wanted to hear again._

" _Look_ _…_ _at_ _…_ _me_ _…"_

 _He was shocked. Death knew his deep secrets. He had an obsession with Snape that even he himself could not understand. Hatred is blind, as well as love. However, in the end, all he had was those memories of his dear mum_ _…_

" _Choice is yours._ _"_ _Death repeated with an innocent chuckle._ _"_ _What if_ _…"_ _Harry began with carefulness,_ _"_ _I want him to be happy_ _…"_ _"_ _What an easy task._ _"_ _Death waved his boney hands._ _"_ _So what should I pay?_ _"_ _"_ _Nothing, except your memories. It_ _'_ _s not a cost honestly. I don_ _'_ _t think you would like those painful memories when you live happily in a new world._ _"_ _Harry frowned._ _"_ _No worries. Memories are going to fade slowly_ _until_ _your eleventh birthday. On that day, everything is simply gone._ _"_

 _Harry seemed to_ _hesitate_ _._ _"_ _You have hollows so you are my master._ _"_ _Harry was still suspicious_ _. Why did things go on so smoothly?_ _"_ _Truly, I am greedy._ _"_ _Death spoke in a tempting voice,_ _"_ _But I had to do this as you are master_ _…"_ _"_ _Deal._ _"_ _He said in firm and left._ _"_ _For now._ _"_ _Death added with a smirk, glancing at the soul piece under the bench,_ _"_ _Have fun._ _"_

 ** _-End of Secrets Unknown-_**

He knew he fell in love a man with black hair and dark pupils, but he had no idea who he was. It drove him anxious that he were crystal clear his memories were fading. It hurts. It's the very last day. He knew it as it's his eleventh birthday. And now he found him. He didn't need to be afraid of anything now. He found him.

As the man gently kissed his lips, all his memories were gone.

Fin

* * *

 **A/N:**

So that's the end. To be frank, what I want to write is a sad ending. The horcrux under the bench heard everything. As a result, he just let Harry mistake him as his love. There would never be a savior on the light side. Besides, he got a powerful alliance. He would kill everyone who was against and ruled the world finally. Death is not generous, remember? But, yeah, you could think that dear Voldy loves Harry so much and made him his. My favorite slash is Tomarry. Anyway it's an open ending. As Death said, choice is yours. XD


End file.
